Tales Of the Abyss Bloopers
by Tsubasaga
Summary: Conversaciones sin sentido,cameos de Naruto,y mucho EMO. Esto y mucho mas en esta fic comico de Tales of the abyss
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Escena cuando Asch le dice a Luke que el es su replica**

**Asch: ¿Sabes por que te pareces a mi?**

**Luke: ¿Como voy a saberlo?**

**Asch: Es que tu eres mi...**

**Tear: ¡OBJECCION!**

**Luke & Asch :Que diablos haces jugando el Phoenix Wright en un momento crucial de la historia.**

**Tear :Lo siento.**

**Escena cuando Luke se corta el pelo**

**Toma 1**

**Luke: Tear¿tu cargas cuchillos contigo verdad?**

**Tear: Si,¿porque preguntas?**

**Luke: Préstame uno solo un minuto.**

**Tear: OK**

**Asi que con el cuchillo Luke se lo clava en la mano**

**Luke: Con este pacto de dolor voy a cambiar.**

**Al hacer esto aparece un rubio muy molesto.**

**?????: ¡Quien diablos te crees que eres para copiarte de mi!**

**Luke: Para empezar¿Quien diablos eres?**

**?????: Soy Naruto Uzumaki,el proximo Hokage creelo.**

**Luke & Tear :WTF?????????**

**Toma 2**

**Esta vez Luke si se corta el pelo.**

**Luke: Con esto podre dejar mi pasado atrás.**

**Con esto una chica de pelo rosa llego muy enojada.**

**?????:¡Ahora por que carjo me andan copiandose de mi ahora!**

**Tear: ¿Y tu quien diablos eres tu?**

**?????: Soy Sakura Haruno, la amiga de Naruto y la proxima novia de Sasuke-kun**

**Luke: Esto es muy ridiculo, yo me voy de aquí**

**Tear: Esperame amor mio.**

**Escena cuando conocen a Legretta**

**Legretta: El Score debe ser destruido ya que la humanidad solo se obsesiona con ella**

**Guy: Pero el Score es utilizado para traer Paz y Amor**

**Acto Seguido saca una pistola plateada.**

**Guy: Estoy listo peleemos, Legretta.**

**Luke: Te dire esto por ultima vez:¡QUE NO ERES VASH ESTAMPIDA IDIOTA!**

**Guy: Al menos podemos fingir que si**

**TODOS:¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!**

**Guy: Diablos.**

Por favor manden sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Escena cuando hablan con Ion en el Cheagle Woods**

**Ion: Tear , tu hermano es Van ¿verdad?**

**Luke: Espera,¿Van es tu hermano?**

**Tear: Si**

**Luke: Entonces por que lo quieres matar.**

**Tear :No puedo decírtelo solo se que lo matare.**

**Ahi aparecen 2 chicos EMOS**

**Los 2 chicos: Ese es nuestro acto ,idiota**

**Todos.¿QUIEN DIABLOS SON USTEDES?**

**Los 2 chicos : Somos lo hermanos Uchiha, el acto de que el menor quiera**

**matar al mayor es nuestro.**

**Luke: ¿Porque diablos siguen apareciendo personajes de Naruto aquí?**

**Tear: ("Que lindos son")**

**Todas las chicas del lugar: Miren son Sasuke e Itachi, ataquen **

**Fangirls.**

**Los hermanos Uchiha: Escapemos y rapido antes de que nos alcancen las**

**Fangirls**

**Asi ellos escaparon de las Fangirls y de Tear **

**Luke : ¿Oye Ion, porque no lo has seguido?**

**Ion: Por ultima vez¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SOY HOMBREE!!!!!**

**Luke: Lo siento se me olvido**

**Escena de Pelea**

**Luke: Oye Anise Usa el X-BUSTER de Tokunaga**

**Anise: Ok**

**Asi Anise se equipa "Forma de Vida Artificial" **

**Anise: X-BUSTER**

**Después de usar X-BUSTER aparecen Shion y KOS-MOS de Xenosaga**

**Shion: ¿A eso lo llaman X-BUSTER?. KOS-MOS muéstrales un X-BUSTER de verdad**

**KOS-MOS: Afirmativo Shion**

**Todos: Carajo, Escapemos**

**KOS-MOS: Carga al 100 X-BUSTER**

**Asi todos los personajes(y los enemigos) son dañados por el X-BUSTER**

**Shion: Eso es un X-BUSTER de Verdad. **

**BackStage**

**Camarógrafo: Señorita Ion es hora de su escena**

**Ion:¡¡¡¡QUE SOY HOMBREEE!!!!**

**Camarógrafo: Lo siento se me olvido**

**Ion: Todos lo olvidan por aquí.**

**De ahí aparece un chavo/a con una mascara rara**

**?????:Hey eres muy horrible para ser androgino**

**Ion:¿y tu quien eres?**

**?????:Soy Haku y soy mejor androgino que tu perra.**

**Ion: Pues eres tan feo que te ocultas en esa estupida mascara**

**Haku: Como te atreves a insultar mi mascara lo vas a pagar**

**Ion:¿Y que vas a hacer amigo?**

**Haku: Esto "Jutsu secreto Espejos de Hielo"**

**Así Atrapa a Ion en un circulo de espejos de hielo y lo ataca a muerte**

**Camarógrafo: Espero que haya sobrevivido ya que lo necesitamos y no hay suplentes**

**Haku: Yo podría reaplazarlo**

**Camarógrafo: Bueno androgino es androgino**

**Haku: Viva conseguí trabajo**

**La Pelea Cameo**

**Jade: Bueno Nanaly preparate para perder**

**Nanaly: Eso crees**

**En ese momento Nanaly noto el arma de Jade**

**Nanaly: Espera ¿esa es el hacha de Loni?**

**Jade:¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Nanaly: No puede ser, Loni me esta engañando con este Joto**

**Jade: Espera no soy Gay**

**Nanaly: Callate te voy a matar¡¡¡WILD GEESE!!!**

**Con esto daña a Jade**

**Jade: ¿Crees que eso me matara?**

**Nanaly: Aun no termino ¡WILD GEESE!¡WILD GEESE! ¡WILD GEESE!**

**Con esto Nanaly mato a Jade sin misedicordia**

**Luke: Genial ahora no tenemos mago**

**Anise ,Natalia y Tear: ¡Oye!**

**Luke: Lo Siento**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**Escena de cocina **

**Tear: Esta listo. **

**Luke: Huele bien ,espero que este pastel sepa bien. **

**?????:Alguien dijo pastel. **

**Luke¿quién dijo eso? **

**Asi llega corriendo un joven con cara de adicto al azúcar **

**?????:¡¡¡QUIERO PASTEL¡¡¡ **

**Tear¿Y tu quien se supone que eres? **

**?????:Soy Ryuuzaki pero puedes llamarme Ryouga pero también puedes llamarme L. **

**Tear: Ok,"L" por que quieres del pastel que hice para el equipo. **

**Luke:¿Pero de que hablas si tu y yo somos los únicos aquí? **

**Tear; Cállate Luke. **

**L: Si me das el pastel te podria decir un secreto de tu novio. **

**Tear¿En serio? **

**L: Claro solo dame el pastel **

**Tear: OK **

**Asi Tear le da a L el pastel y se lo empieza a comer **

**Tear: Ahora dime el secreto de Luke. **

**L: El es EMO. **

**Tear¡¡¡Eso es todo¡¡¡ eso ya lo sabia mira se esta cortando otra vez **

**Luke mientras se corta las muñecas: Esta es mi medicina **

**Tear: Ahora por esa información inútil lo pagaras con tu vida **

**L: No puedes si muero quien resolverá el caso de Kira. **

**Tear :No me importa tu y tu estupida Kira. Aquí acabaste ¡¡¡FORTUNE ARK´S¡¡¡ **

**L: Diablos **

**Asi L es aniquilado por el Fortune ark´s de Tear con todo y extensión. **

**Tear: Esto te lo mereces por arruinar mi ligue con Luke. **

**Pelea Cameo **

**Anise: Creo que necesito equipame ese accesorio para poder ganar. **

**Asi Anise se equipa el accesorio "Heroe que viajo por el tiempo" **

**Anise: Estoy lista para ganarle a esa tipa Mint. **

**Mint: Estoy lista para ganar. Espera ¡¡¡esa es la bandana de Cless Kun¡¡¡ **

**Anise: Creo que si. **

**Mint: No puede ser Cless me esta engañando con una niña mas inútil que yo. **

**Anise: Espera yo no soy inútil ¿verdad? **

**Todo el equipo:¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI LO ERES¡¡¡ **

**Mint: Ahora por eso vas a morir perra. **

**Anise: Podemos hablar pacíficamente. **

**Mint: Callate ahora sufre con mi tecnica secreta¡¡¡POW POW HAMMER¡¡¡ **

**Asi Mint convoca un martillo gigante que sostiene y Anise saca un libro llamado "Techs de la serie Tales of y quienes las usan". **

**Anise: Espera tu no usas esa tech y además así no funciona. **

**Mint; Calla y corre antes de que te aplaste con mi martillo. **

**Asi Mint empieza a seguir a Anise y al alcanzarla la empieza a masacrar con el Pow Pow Hammer. **

**Mint: Oops creo que la mate. **

**Todo el equipo:¡¡¡¡VIVA ANISE YA NO ESTA¡¡¡¡ **

**Escena en el pantano Inisia **

**Guy: Natalia ya supéralo **

**Natalia: No puedo es muy difícil procesar todo esto muy rapido **

**Luke: Hey Natalia tengo una idea Tear me prestas un chuchillo. **

**Tear: Supongo que si **

**Asi Tear le da a Luke un cuchillo y este se lo da a Natalia. **

**Luke: Ahora cortate con ella **

**Natalia:¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡ no claro que no me corto que diablos crees que soy EMO. **

**Luke: De echo todos aquí somos algo EMOS. **

**Todos:¿de que hablas Luke? **

**Luke:Bueno esta lo mio con ser una replica, Tear con lo de su hermano que quiere destruir el mundo, Guy lo de su ciudad de Hod, Jade lo de Nebilim ,Anise lo de la futura muerte de Ion, Asch tiene complejos gracias a mi existencia y Mieu lo de que casi destruye su pueblo natal. Asi en conclusión todos somos EMOS. **

**Al terminar de hablar ve que sus compañeros incluyendo a Mieu y Asch que apareció de repente empiezan a cortarse las muñecas. **

**Luke:¿ Acaso dije algo malo?. **


	4. Chapter 4

**TALES OF THE ABYSS BLOOPERS**

**Yo no poseo los derechos de Tales of the abyss(obvio) o de cualquier serie o juego que pueda mencionar.**

**Advertencia: Este es el capitulo mas raro y loco que he escrito hasta la fecha, disfrutenlo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4**

**Escena cuando buscan a Ion para leer la Closed Score**

**Luke: Bien entremos a la biblioteca a buscar a Ion.**

**Anise: Muy bien.**

**Así al entrar encuentran a un/a joven que traía la ropa de Ion**

**Luke:¿Disculpe señorita porque trae la ropa de Ion?**

**Esto hace reaccionar a la "joven"**

**Joven: Espera que soy hombre idiota.**

**Luke: Lo siento(como no).**

**Joven: Segundo yo soy Haku estoy reemplazando a Ion mientras el se libera de su pequeñito problema.**

**Así el equipo ve a Ion en un bloque de hielo gigante lleno de sangre.**

**Anise:¿Quién le hizo eso al pobre de Ion?**

**Haku: Yo fui ya que el se burlo de mi mascara favorita que me regalo el señor Zabuza.**

**Guy: Ok(maldición porque diablos aun aparecen personajes de Naruto, espera ya se la respuesta maldito Namco Bandai). **

**Tear:(Aun que se ve algo femenino se ve muy guapo)**

**Luke: Espera te esta gustando este gay barato pero si soy el protagonista del juego.**

**Tear: Pero me estoy hartando de ti estupido EMO.**

**Luke: Callate me ire a cortarme al camerino.**

**Guy: Esperame Luke.**

**Haku¿Qué hiciste?**

**Tear, Natalia y Anise: Nada ahora porque no vamos ir a hablar a los camerinos.**

**Haku: Si porque no **

**Asi las chicas se van con Haku a los camerinos**

**Jade:Dios mio porque no tengo un personaje enamorado de mi**

**Dist: Hey Jade vayamos a los camerinos.**

**Jade: Olviden lo que dije.**

**Ahí en los camerinos **

**Haku¿De que quieren hablar chicas?**

**Tear:¿Cómo te cuidas tu pelo? es tan sedoso**

**Natalia:¿cómo te cuidas la piel ?es tan suave**

**Anise:¿cómo te cuidas los poros? Los tienes tan limpios**

**Haku: No se preocupen les diré mis secretos de belleza.**

**Tear,Natalia y Anise:¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡**

**Mientras Luke y Guy las estan espiando por la ventan vestidos de militares y cubremontañas.**

**Guy: Luke ¿crees que esto funcione?**

**Luke: Créelo(Dios mió creo que ese Naruto me esta afectando).**

**Pero Luke y Guy atraviensan la ventana para esquivar a las fangirls de Luke.**

**Luke: Eso estuvo cerca**

**Guy: Ni que lo digas.**

**Haku: Ejem quieren algo aquí.**

**Luke y Guy: Pues miren Jade esta corriendo y esta siendo perseguido por Dist.**

**Dist: Jade no huyas se que tu me amas**

**Jade: No es cierto yo solo amo a Nebilim**

**Y en la Cueva de Nebilim**

**Nebilim: Achhu ,creo que alguien esta hablando de mi**

**Pelea contra Nebilim**

**Nebilim: Eso es todo lo que tienen si los únicas que siguen en pie son la tipa de pelo café y la rubia ardiente.**

**Natalia: Espera que no eres mujer.**

**Nebilim¿Y que hay con eso?**

**Luke: Que dijiste**

**Nebilim: Ya me oiste nene yo digo que Natalia es sexy.**

**Luke: Bueno supongo que tienes razon y ahora recuerdo que estoy comprometido con ella**

**Tear:¿QUÉ DIJISTE QUERIDO MIO?**

**Luke :No no dije nada.**

**Guy:Eso estuvo cerca no amigo.**

**Luke: Callate Guy.**

**Mieu:¿Y bueno como piensan matar a nebilim maestro?**

**Luke:Pues usando un super ataque como siempre.**

**Mieu:¿pero cual?**

**Luke: El de siempre.**

**Mieu:Pero ustedes nunca usan el mismo.**

**Luke:Bueno,Bueno usaremos eso de acuerdo**

**Todos: Si**

**Asi ellos sacan unas D-licences y gritan**

**Todos: Emergency Dekaranger.**

**Asi les salen unos trajes de Dekarangers y empiezan a hacer su poses presentadoras**

**Luke:DekaRed**

**Jade:DekaBlue.**

**Guy:DekaGreen**

**Natalia:DekaYellow**

**Tear:DekaPink**

**Anise:Ranger Gato.Esperen porque diablos tengo que ser un maldito gato**

**Luke: Creo que tienes un fetiche hacia los gatos señorita "Gata Gata Pequeña Gata"**

**Anise: Callate Luke.**

**Nebilim se esta despertando ya que se quedo dormida con tantas platicas y tansformaciones sin sentidos.**

**Nebilim:Dios mio se tardaron tanto que Namco ya saco otro tales of y yo aparezco en el y Van esta destruyendo el mundo ademas tengo que irme a cenar con Abysson,el es tan fuerte y alto pero no estan guapo como ti Natalia.**

**Natalia: Ya callate pervertida Jade ya podemos condenarla.**

**Jade: Ya sabes que hay que usar la licencia primero.**

**Asi Jade activa la licencia en modo juicio y dice**

**Jade:Estas acusada de acosar sexualmente a Natalia ademas de matar a 1000 fonist."**

**Ahí se escucha una voz diciendo "El modo juicio es usado para enjuiciar a los malos y por que digo esto es obvio que ella es culpable"**

**Nebilim: Es cierto soy culpable pero quien puede culparme mirala es tan ardiente**

**Natalia: Ya la podemos matar**

**Jade: Si ya podemos acerlo**

**Natalia: Al fin muy bien Mieu es hora de usar el D-Cannon**

**Asi tiran un objeto y Mieu la atrapa y se convierte en un cañon**

**Natalia: Apunten y Fuego.**

**Asi tiran el cañoñ y matan a Nebilim y asi esta pelea larga sin sentido acaba**

**Luke: Al fin ya podremos usar las armas de Nebilim**

**Jade: Aun no tenemos que hablar con otras personas antes **

**Luke: Diablos maldito juego y malditas reglas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Especial "Criticas hacia otros Tales of"**

**Backstage**

**Tear: Muy bien donde estarán todos tengo horas buscándolos.**

**Después de un rato mas Tear los encuentra en la zona de descanso que tiene varios Playstation 2 y algunos PSP y los encuentran jugando.**

**Tear:¿qué diablos hacen jugando a estas horas?**

**Luke: Estamos jugando otros juegos de la serie Tales of.**

**Tear¿Por qué hacen eso?**

**Luke: Para investigar los otros y superarlos y burlarnos un poco.**

**Ahí se ve a Anise Jugando Phantasia en un PSP**

**Anise: Ni que lo digas ya les ganamos por el Free Run , aunque deberían tenerlo ya que esta inútil de Mint muere fácilmente y me da lata revivirla luego.**

**Jade: Disculpa pero que esa inútil no te masacro en la pelea cameo hace 2 capitulos.**

**Anise: Cállate Jade**

**Natalia: Pero al menos tiene algunas Techs no como ese estupido Chester por el amor a dios ni siquiera tiene una simple tech y lo matan en la historia muy rápido.**

**Mientras tanto se ve a Guy jugando Destiny en el remake de PS2.**

**Guy: Diablos.**

**Luke: Que pasa.**

**Guy: Acabo de enterarme de la cruel verdad mi Hi Ougi es el mismo de el de nivel 1 de Stahn.**

**Luke:¿y que con ello?**

**Guy¿cómo de que hay con ello eso resulta en mi falta de originalidad en mis techs y hi ougi?**

**Luke: Lo dices por tus FoF que fueron Hi Ougis de Eternia**

**Guy: Si por eso.**

**Ahí nos pasamos con Luke jugando Eternia en el PSP.**

**Luke: No se de que diablos te quejas si yo parezco una maldita copia de Rid solo que mas Emo por favor si muestro mi barriga como Rid.**

**Tear: Yo creo que te ves lindo asi como estas.**

**Luke: Gracias supongo.**

**Ahí nos pasamos a Natalia jugando Destiny 2**

**Natalia: Que patético es este chamaco Kyle o sea ni siquiera posee las techs basicas de un protagonista como Demon Fang y además esa estupida Nanaly solo posee un Hi Ougi.**

**Jade: Pero muy poderoso**

**Natalia: Oh es cierto se me olvido que te masacro mas horrible que Mint a Anise hace 3 capitulos.**

**Jade: Callate princesa inútil.**

**Natalia: Pero si yo fui quien te curo de esas heridas mortales.**

**Jade¿Y que hay con eso?**

**Natalia: Como sea lo único que me gusta de este juego es el regreso de Leon como Judas.**

**Guy: Espera ¿Leon es Judas? Pero si lo vi. morir hace rato en destiny**

**Natalia: Pero lo revive la mala en destiny 2**

**Guy: Malditas tramas con nuevos personajes, siempre necesitan a algún personaje del juego anterior.**

**Natalia: Hey Luke acabo de ver que tu Light Blast es en destiny 2 un Hi ougi de Judas.**

**Luke: Diablos ya casi parezco tener una gran falta de cretividad.**

**Ahora vemos a Tear jugando Symphonia en su version de Playstation 2**

**Tear: ("Porque diablos Sheena tuvo que ser mas sexy que yo porque")**

**Luke¿Qué haces Tear?**

**Tear: Ehhh viendo lo estupidos que son Lloyd y Collete.**

**Luke: Ni que lo digas**

**Anise: Estoy de acuerdo son mas estupidos que yo.**

**Jade; Eso no es ninguna sorpresa.**

**Guy: En serio puede haber alguien mas loco que ellos 2.**

**Tear: De hecho Raine en su etapa ruinas esta muy loca y me recuerda a alguien con cierta obsesión hacia las fon machines.**

**Jade¿De quien estará hablando Tear?**

**Guy: Por dios ya se que soy yo dejen de verme con cara de ignorantes.**

**Ahora vemos a Asch(¿?) jugando Rebirth**

**Asch: No entiendo porque pasaron del 3D de Symphonia al 2D otra vez y poner esas 3 líneas además el protagonista grita ¡¡¡¡¡KUREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡ tantas veces que hace que deje de querer matarte replica y matarlo y además porque diablos debo tener 2 personajes para poder usar los Hi ougis y...**

**Luke: Ya callate Simon Cowell de los videojuegos.**

**Y ahora vemos a Jade jugando Legendia.**

**Jade: Por dios que le pasa a este juego por que no hay Hi ougis y el climax attack es muy inútil y ademas porque el susodicho mago tiene un Indignation muy chafa o sea por dios hasta ese idiota de Genis tiene un Indignation decente aunque claro yo soy el rey del Indignation.**

**Luke: Callate Susana Zabaleta, ademas deberias quejarte de que Senel no usa una espada y ademas que esa Shirley es tan inútil que hace parecer a Anise como una diosa o algo así.**

**Anise: Oye yo no soy inútil.**

**Luke: Si, si lo que sea.**

**Jade: Porque carajo me llamas Susana Zabaleta si mi nombre de mujer es Ranka san**

**Luke:¿QUÉ DIJISTE?**

**Jade: No, no dije nada(Pheeee casi me descubren)**

**Tear: Bueno ¿que aprendimos hoy?**

**Luke: Que Anise es derrotada por inútiles mayores a ella ,que no somos tan originales, que Tear envidia a Sheena...**

**Tear: Eso no es cierto(Diablos me descubrio).**

**Luke: Y que Asch y Jade no deben participar como jueces en lo que sea, y que Natalia le parece que Leon/Judas es sexy ya que solo por eso juega destiny 2 y que Jade podria ser mujer o algo asi.**

**Jade: Bueno esto fue divertido bueno nos tenemos que ir.**

**Anise: Si tienes razon**

**Todos¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHES¡¡¡**

**Ahora solo queda Jade en su camerino **

**Jade: Ahora podre ir al bar Okama a trabajar hoy ya que estoy atrasado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo**

**Capitulo 6**

**Primera escena de Luke con Guy (version Abyssred)**

**Guy: Hey que haces con ese traje tan bizarro**

**Luke¿Por qué le dices bizarro si fuiste tu quien me lo regalo?**

**Guy: Eso no es cierto**

**Luke: No te acuerdas fue hace un año.**

_**FlashBack**_

_**Guy: Hey Luke te tengo un regalo**_

_**Luke¿ Que sera?**_

_**Asi Luke abre si regalo y se encuentra un traje de Abyssman**_

_**Luke¿Que diablos es esta cosa?**_

_**Guy: Es un traje de Abyssred yo lo hice junto a uno de Abyssorange**_

_**Luke¿por qué me lo esta dando?**_

_**Guy: Solo por diversión supongo**_

_**Luke: Si tu lo dices**_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

**Luke: Ahora explicame porque me lo diste Fanboy de los Abyssman**

**Guy: Esta bien lo hice para ver que tan buen costurero soy.**

**Luke: Dime que estas bromeando.**

**Guy: No no lo estoy. Ahora que se como te queda podre usarte para probar mis trajes de Cosplay como este de un lindo gatito o este que es un conjunto de notas vaqueras y un chaleco de cuero sin camisa por debajo.**

**Ahí toca la puerta una sirvienta**

**Sirvienta: Maestro Luke lo llaman al comedor.**

**Luke: Voy enseguida me tengo que ir chao.**

**Guy:que Espera no he terminado de mostrarte mi colección .**

**Luke: Sii como sea, sera en otra vida**

**Asi Guy sale de la ventana del cuarto de Luke tratando de atraparlo.**

**Luke: Dios mio espero que alguien me secuestre o me asesine pronto en especial si es una chica de pelo café que sea sexy.**

**Primera escena de Luke con Guy (version Dragon Buster?)**

**Guy: Luke porque carajo traes puesto mallas con una camisa sin mangas y una estupida mascara hecha por un niño de 10 años.**

**Luke: No lo se solo lo encontre en el closet y me parecio divertido probamelo.**

**Guy: Y tu te quejas de que hago trajes de Cosplay por dios ese traje es el peor que he visto en toda mi vida.**

**Luke:¿espera esto el traje de un personaje?**

**Guy: Claro que si.**

**Luke¿Y sabes de quien?**

**Guy: De hecho lo se perfectamente.**

**Luke: Dime, dime, dime.**

**Guy: De acuerdo ven.**

**Asi Luke se acerca a Guy y le dice todo lo que sabe de ese traje.**

**Luke: A ver si entendí este traje es del protagonista de un juego de Namco que nunca oi en mi vida y para el colmo me pondran a hacer su estupido juego para poder entretener a los jugadores.**

**Guy: Asi es amigo.**

**Luke: Bueno¿que podria salir mal?**

**Guy: No lo dijiste**

**Luke¿qué dije?**

**Guy: Eso de ¿que podria salir mal?**

**Luke¿Y que con eso?**

**Guy: Que no sabes si dices:¿qué podria salir mal? Algo malo sucedera ahora.**

**Ahí mismo aparece de la nada un ejercito de Fangirls enloquecidas**

**Fangirl 1: Dios mio miren Luke trae un traje muy lindo.**

**Fangirl 2: ES HERMOSO**

**Luke¿Estan ciegas? Esta horrible.**

**Guy : Eso no funciona si lo traes puesto las fangirls lo veran lindo**

**Fangirl 1: Ahora Fangirls ataquen y atrapen a Luke.**

**Luke: Dios mio por que siempre me pasan cosas asi guy dime por que.**

**Guy : No lo se es mala suerte**

**Luke: Ahhh con que no lo sabes ehhhhh miren chicas guy quiere darles un abrazo.**

**Asi Luke se va corriendo mientras la horda de Fangirls intentan atrapar a Guy. **

**Guy¿Qué¿P0or que hiciste eso? Ya sabes que pasa si me acerco a las chicas .**

**Luke dice a lo lejos: no lo se tal vez mala suerte jaajajajajajaaja**

**Guy: sabia que algo malo iba a pasar **

**A lo lejos Luke escucha el grito de Guy.**

**Guy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Estoy muriendo.**

**Fangirl 1: Ya Callate no exageres no moriras por esto.**

**1 Hora después**

**Fangirl 1: Oh genial esta muerto.**

**Fangirl 2¿Qué haremos ahora?**

**Fangirl 1: Ya se vayamos a perseguir a Asch**

**Fangirls: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

**Mientras tanto Asch esta jugando Poker con los six god generals.**

**Asch: Diablos estoy perdiendo contra Arietta y ella es una niña.**

**Arietta¿Y eso te importa tanto? Nene**

**Asch: Bueno ¿que mas podria salir mal?**

**Arietta, Legretta, Dist, Sync y Van: Lo dijo.**

**Asi en el mismo comento que Asch lo dijo aparecen las fangirls enloquecidas.**

**Fangirl 1: Miren es Asch**

**Fangirl 2: Atrapenlo**

**Asch: Diablos tengo que escapar.**

**Asi Asch escapa mientras sus compañeros dicen: WTF**

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperen mi nuevo fanfic "Señorita Tales of"**


End file.
